


It's Raining Cats and Hellhounds (Rough Draft)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Canon-Typical Violence, Excessive Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Glitter, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Implied Megstiel, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kat the OC, Major Original Character(s), Morning After, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Original Character-centric, POV Alternating, Random Stories, Rough Draft, Sam Winchester in red heels, Sassy Meg Masters, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, Werewolves, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Dean found Kat she had to broken wings and she was terrified out of her mind. Sure she was nothing like he had seen before but let's face it Dean has a week spot for kids. Ever since that day Kat stuck nearby Dean and went on many adventures with the Winchester to the point she became like the sister neither of the boys never had. These are some of those stories**...or something, I really suck at writing summaries and stories in general. Besides this is only a rough draft and just wanted to see if this works.**





	1. Somewhere at the Start (draft 1)

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as an idea about a year ago and became a long and convoluted series of stories that were waiting for me in a forgotten folder of my files. Just to warn you guys each chapter skips time lines.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the worst thins that could've happened to Kat that year, the worst one would have been being attacked by a werewolf.
> 
> Now she is laying in a dark alley with her heart about to be torn out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is Pre-Series of Supernatural after Sam left for college.

  

**Kat POV**

Kat had had her fair share of beatings from living on the streets but she wasn't going to make it from this one. Mostly because when she got in a fight the other times she wasn't fighting a werewolf.

  
  
How did she know that a werewolf was going to kill her? Well she took one look at the man and suddenly saw his deformed canine face. She could always do this, look at a person's face and see if they were a monster.That is how she survived most monsters she encountered. This ability helped, most of the time, but it was also a curse.

  
  
She's been a monster magnet ever since she woke up from the coma back when she was eight. A monster killed the doctor that adopted her when she was out of the coma and without any memories of who she was. After that, one way or another, her stay in all the foster homes she had lived in had been cut short by an attack by one supernatural being until she was finally tired of that and she decided it was best to be on her own in the streets where no one else could be hurt. Then, another monster killed the only friend she had while living on the streets. She was thirteen now and more people had died because of her then she could count.

  
She did her best to run but took a wrong turn and was now trapped in a dead end. Her legs where wobbly from all the running and the blood loss from the gash in her chest and head were not helping. Plus flying was out of the question, the werewolf broke her left wing in her attempt to escape earlier on. It dragged limply behind her as she ran.

 

The werewolf was here, he threw Kat across the alleyway with one swing of his arm. Cat felt her right ribs crack as she landed. Her right wing was now broken too.

 

Kat knew she wasn't going to make she was going to die. She felt herself already getting weaker from the gashes across her chest. Kat wasn't normal enough to belong anywhere, she was reminded of that enough since the first moments she opened her eyes from her strange comatose state,now she would die on the streets alone.

  
  
The werewolf was here, he threw Kat across the alleyway with one swing of his arm.  As Kat landed on her right side she heard a loud crack, it hurt as she tried to breathe. Her right arm was now twisted in the wrong direction as well.

  
  
She tried to crawl to safety. But could only get so far, the werewolf had her by the leg, it's long claw digging into her. Her cries of agony echoed throughout the empty alleyway.

  
  
Kat did her best to yell for help but she knew nobody cared about a homeless orphan. The pain was already too much to bear, there was nothing she could do now. She brought up her good arm to her face, one last effort before she died.

  
  
Suddenly she heard a loud sound, like thunder, and the monster fell to the ground in front of her. It was dead.

  
  
Kat looked up to see a twenty-something year old standing in front of her with a gun. She began to shake, the last time she'd been near a gun it didn't end well.

  
  
"Please, don't kill me!" she pleaded, putting her good arm in surrender. Compulsive tears began to pour from her eyes.

  
  
"Hey it's okay, you're okay now. You're fine,"  the man said in a soothing voice to her. "You're safe, I'm not going to kill you. I'm here to help." He put down his weapon and tried to smile reassuringly.

  
  
Kat tried to look at him through all the tears. He was tall, with dirty blond hair and with the full moon out one could see his apple-green-colored eyes.  Despite his smile his eyes looked full of concern. He wore a brown leather, a black shirt, and jeans.

  
"Hey you're hurt, let me help," he offered trying to come closer to her.

  
  
Kat did her best to crawl away from him as he tried to get closer.

  
  
"Hey kid, I just want to help you. You're going to need to someone to see those cuts,” Kat tried to get up and run but the man was right, she was going to need a doctor. She willed herself to remain calm which brought an amused smile to the man’s face. “What's your name?" he asked to the shaking girl.

  
  
Kat couldn’t help but be apprehensive about the tall man, she took a good look at him with her ability and saw that he wasn't a monster. She could feel his emotions and was saw no danger, but she had been wrong before. She digged more into his mind and was surprised to see that he neither was surprised or disgusted because of her wings. So far he treated her normally to the point of even been being kind; that was something she hadn't experienced after Dr. Jemison had died.

  
  
"I'm Dean." he smiled warmly, offering her his hand in greeting.

  
  
Kat could nearly keep her eyes open, her vision began to be blurry

  
  
"K-Kat, my name is Kat," she answered him and with that she lost consciousness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this made sense and actually piqued your interests, thanks for reading. Next chapter Team Free Will gets drunk out of their minds.


	2. Drinking Games and Red Heels (draft 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat's 21st birthday got a little to wild.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhere at the middle of of Season 5.

 

**Kat's POV**

Despite the constant impending doom looming over them, Kat wanted to celebrate her birthday. She was finally turning twenty-one and she knew exactly how to distract the Winchesters from the apocalypse.

 

She walked into Bobby's library and found Dean, Sam, Bobby, and their new fallen angel friend, Castiel buried in a mountain of books looking for anything to help them look for any way to stop Lucifer and any other shit the apocalypse decided to throw at them. They been at it for weeks now without any rest.

 

Kat looked at her wristwatch and saw the night was still young. She grinned mischievously to herself, as she suddenly got a marvelous idea. It was the only right thing to do since it was her birthday

 

"Sam, Dean, Bobby put those books down the apocalypse can wait, we're going out to the nearest bar and party," Kat ordered as she put on her jacket and grabbing the keys to the Impala and ushered her two surrogate brothers and Bobby out of their chairs and out the door. Then looking back to the angel she said, "Common, you're invited to hot wings."

  
\---------------------------------

It was a bit crowded in this bar, the loud music almost drown any attempt at a conversation.

 

"I fail to see how wasting our time inebriating ourselves is good idea while Lucifer is still out there looking for his vessel," Castiel said somewhat impatiently as Kat brought over the drinks she ordered.

 

"I hate to agree with the angel on this one Kat but he's right," Bobby said as he took one swing from his beer.

 

"Hey, I don't want to hear any talk about the apocalypse on my birthday," Kat warned the four of them . "So drink up girls, the night is young!"

  
\-------------------------

Kat woke up with a pounding headache. The morning light coming from a nearby window burned her eyes and her mouth felt like the Sahara Desert. Every move she tried to take made her head start to swim and her stomach start to churn.

 

She did the best to slowly seat up when she noticed her wings felt off. Carefully, as she could to not make herself more nauseous, she brought her wings closer to her face. To her surprise, her wings that were the color of the sky at sundown were now spray painted a fluorescent pink with purple flower stickers pasted all over them.

"Those are going to be a bitch to clean," she said with a raspy voice.

 

She tried to peel a sticker off one of her feathers.

 

"Motherfucker,” she hissed in pain as her feather was slightly pulled. She decided it would be the best not to continue at her attempt of removing it.

 

She looked around and apparently seemed to be laying in Bobby's beer can riddled, living room floor. She found the Winchester brothers and the fallen angel's unconscious bodies there too. She looked at them more closely and couldn't help but laugh. She didn't remember anything she did last night but it must have gotten wild, crazy, and out of hand.

 

Sam was lying on the ground besides her and held a spray can in his hand.

 

“That bastard,” she whispered angrily as she realized who was responsible for the state of her wings.

Sam's hair was up in a crappy attempt at a French braided and had the same purple flower stickers all over his hair. Kat looked down at his feet and noticed that in the place of Sam's usual shoes were a pair of fabulous blood red colored heels. Where and how he managed to find heels in his size Kat would never know but for sure sam would never hear the end of it.

 

Dean was near Bobby's couch and, surprisingly, lovingly cuddling with the angel Castiel. The only thing off with Dean was that he was wearing a long blond wig and had glitter all over himself. He was also wearing Castiel's blue tie as a headband.

 

The angel seemed to be the one with the less strange changes. Castiel trench coat was inside out and his shirt was unbuttoned revealing his bare naked chest in all his glory. He usual dress shoes were gone and she notice his toe nails were painted with what Kat assumed was her black nail polish. His messy dark hair now had the same gold glitter as Dean, all over it.

 

Kat slowly got on her feet with the help of her wings for balance and headed to the nearest bathroom. She shrieked in surprise at the sight she saw in the mirror. Someone had painted her face to look like a clown.

 

"Oh you're up," Bobby greeted her as she stepped out the bathroom to not even surprised at Kat’s face. "Good you can start to help me clean up the mess you idjits caused!"

 

"Bobby? What the hell happened last night and how are you sober right now?" Cat asked, her faster than a regular human's healing was barely making her slightly better.

 

"Someone had to drag your asses back and stop you all from doing something stupid," he said with a mischievous smile Cat had never seen before.

 

"Well obviously you failed at it since my wings are pink, Sam is wearing heels, Dean is wearing a wig and the angel is missing his shoes," Cat pointed out.

  
"Hey it was your genius plan that got your sorry ass here," Bobby responded with a pointed look. Then with the mischievous smile from earlier he said, "I did get some pretty good pictures."

 

He handed Kat his phone. She went through the pictures, each one more horribly embarrassing than the other. She groaned and hid her face from Bobby as she gave him back his phone. Her cheeks felt hot with embarrassment.

 

"Bobby, please. Never let me do that again."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about in Meg's POV. All I can say is that it envolves trying to get Cas out of a tree.


	3. Pine Cones Hurt When an Angels are Throwing Them (draft 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting an angel out of a ten ft. tree is harder then it seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhere in season 7 of Supernatural after Cas took up Sam's madness. We get to see someone eses POV.

  **Meg's POV**

  
How the hell did she end up here, working in looney bin, of all places. Meg was supposed to be a demon for hell's sake not taking care of a crazy angel. It's bad enough the Winchesters left her like this, but they also had the nerve to leave their “little sister” to keep an eye on her. If Meg didn't have a soft spot for the angel she would have left a long time ago. Now she was stuck trying to get Castiel out of a tree with the petulant, sorry-excuse-for-a-Winchester of a woman.

  
"Come on, Clarance, get down from there! I'll let you be the pizza man," Meg shouted up to the angel. Castiel hated taking his medicine so he disappeared from the hospital. After an hour of looking for him with Kat, they found him in the nearby forest hidden in an about twenty feet tall pine tree.

  
"No, I don't want any medicine!" Castiel said, throwing down a few well aimed pine cones. One hit Meg on top of her head and another one hit Kat in the chest. Kat hissed in pain, rubbed her chest, and glared up at the angel in anger.

  
"You wanna help me out here, Feathers?" Meg asked turning to Kat.

  
"What should I do, it's not like he listens to me either!" Kat rolled her eyes in annoyance. She swept her black wig hair away from her face –the wig hid her short white hair while she was a "nurse"– and to her back and continued texting on her phone.

 

“I don’t now use your damn wings or something, I really don’t care.” Meg responded briskly. “Just as long as he is out of the tree and miles away from any pine cones. Those things hurt like a bitch.”

  
Meg was tired of this shit, she just wanted to put the angel back in his room so this could all be over and she did not appreciate the younger woman’s attitude at the moment. For all the time they've been here, Kat had almost always been on her phone, to distracted with a book, or just blatently flirting with the other nurses or doctors.

 

_Stupid, useless millennial_ Meg cursed her in her thoughts.

 

_You know I can hear your thoughts, right?_ Meg heard Kat's voice inside her mind.

 

"Well don't! Just get the angel out of the damn tree!" Meg glared at Kat and put up all the mental shields against telepaths the demon learned about a long time ago.

 

"And not that it's any of your damn business but I was born before WWII which defiantly doesn't make me a millennial," she informened Meg.

 

"Like I care _grandma_!" Meg rolled her eyes

 

Just to prove Meg's previous point about the pine cones, Castiel threw another round of pine cones at the two women.

  
“Sonofabitch!” Kat hissed in pain as one of the projectiles hit her square in the jaw. Then turning to Meg with a look of irritated defeat she said, “Fine, but you better make sure no one is watching.”

  
“Sure thing, Kitty-Kat” Meg jabbed with a scoff.

  
Kat gave Meg one of her patented death glares. Meg she crossed her arms and leaned against a nearby tree casually with an evil smile; after all anything that annoyed the other woman was always something to smile at.

  
Meg rolled her eyes as Kat shifted her eyes suspiciously around the forest and took of her sweater and nurse’s scrub shirt and only left on her tank top, she glared at Meg to keep a look out and Meg rolled her eyes again; as if Meg cared for the younger woman's precious little “secrecy”.

  
But she did keep a look out, the sooner they got this over with the better.

  
Then, without warning, the half angels wings popped into existence and sprung from her back.

 

Despite how much the demon despised the girl, Meg couldn’t help but stare in awe at the wings. They were about 12 feet across and had pink, blue, orange, and black hues to them that reminded the demon of a cool autumn sunset sky.

  
Kat tested the movement of her wings and, with an evil grin, “accidentally” hit the demon in the face with a faceful of feathers.

  
“You bitch!” the demon hissed as she spat out a few purple and orange feathers, her eyes flicked to black.

  
“Sorry what? I can’t hear you from way up here!” Kat laughed. She was eight feet above the demon already and Kat laughed as she shot up into the sky and to where Castiel was hiding in the tree.

  
From where she was Meg could see Kat trying to coax the angel out of the tree and he just shook his head repeatedly. Kat said something with a mad look on her face and then in a blink of an eye, the angel disappeared.

  
“Dammit Cas!” Kat shouted out in anger to where the angel once was.

 

Meg was furious.

  
“You idiot! What did you do?” Meg asked once Kat was on the ground again. She felt like plucking every feather from Kat’s wings and dousing her with holy oil and set her aflame. “He can be anywhere on Earth by now!

  
“Listen you little black-eyed bitch I–”

  
Their arguing was cut off by a snap of a camera flash behind them. Both the demon and the girl turned to find one of their coworkers at the hospital, Grant (a nurse) if Meg remembered his name correctly, with his phone out and an expression of disbelief on his face.

  
None of the two women knew what to do in this situation, the two of them were petrified in place and could only stare back in shock at the man.

  
“Are.. you, an angel,” he asked Kat and finally broke the long silence.

  
It was at that moment that Castiel chose to appear again scaring the living daylights out of the poor nurse as he flew in front of him.

  
“No,I’m an angel of the lord,” he answered in the same monotone voice he always had, “she is anything but and Meg is a demon.”

  
With that, Nurse Grant ran as fast as he could.

  
“Fuckin’ Meg, I told you to keep watch!” Kat hissed angrily as she prepared herself to fly once again and chase after the human.

  
“Oopsie,” Meg shrugged unapologetically. “My bad.”

  
“We’re chasing the damn bastard, and you to are helping,” she said pointing angrily at Castiel and Meg.

  
Meg sighed but she knew Kat was right, if the nurse went out blabbing what he saw the three of them would be surrounded by more angels and demons that they could handle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments give me life!
> 
> Questions? Complains? Suggestions? Requests? Leave it in the comments section.


End file.
